Holly Romero
Name: Holly Romero Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Nature, Art, Piano, Reading, Writing Appearance: Holly is 5' 1" tall, shorter than most others around her age. She is also considerably thin, weighing in at 103 pounds. Her hair is a very light blonde, almost white, around shoulder-length, and very smooth and straight. She has fairly small, green eyes, prone to darting around nervously. Similarly, her nose is tiny and flat, along with thin lips giving her a very subtle smile. Her skin is very light, due to most of her time being spent inside or under shade. Her face is without blemishes, adding to her almost bone-thin and childlike facial features. Holly will usually wear conservative clothes, not having much of a figure to show off. Her wardrobe consists mostly of t-shirts, jeans and cargo pants. At the time of her kidnapping, Holly was wearing a plain white t-shirt, bright blue denim jeans, a purple hairband, and brown sandals. Biography: Holly Romero was born in Alderbrook to the Caucasian parents of Chris and Lisa Romero. Chris worked as a pilot and Lisa worked as a realtor. After conceiving Holly, the two agreed that they were too busy to continue having children and decided to be satisfied with one. The family lived in a fairly nice two-story home due to the parents' large paychecks. Holly's parents were able to get her a lot of toys to play with, which made the young toddler very happy. However, she had limited human interaction outside of her parents. This would come back to bite her when it came time for Holly to attend preschool. The experience of playing with other kids her age was new, and it made her reluctant to approach the others. However, it was a group of boys that soon approached her. They began mocking her as some rowdy young kids do, under the assumption that boys were simply better than girls. They called her "weird" and "runt" among other things, such as "crybaby when she occasionally teared up. After a while, though, they got over the phase and Holly was mostly ignored. The effects of the teasing, however, lasted much longer. Holly became even more shy than before, convinced everyone hated her and refusing to even talk to any other kid unless absolutely necessary. She would even sometimes refuse to go to school if the previous day had been bad enough. Holly's attitude became better during her elementary school years, if only slightly. She realized that everyone wasn't out to get her, but she had already seen that they could if they wanted to. Gradually, Holly began going to school everyday much to the delight of her parents. However, she was still pretty shy, avoiding others unless approached and generally being quiet and reserved. Since her father was out of town for days flying around the country and her mother was usually at an open house or something similar, Holly was at home without her parents a lot of the time. Her parents initially hired a babysitter for when they were out, but slowly realized that Holly was so introverted and quiet that she would rarely do anything disruptive, so when Holly was 10 they started leaving her at home alone, only having one of their neighbors checking on her a few times. Holly resented her parents a little for not spending that much time with her, but didn't absolutely hate them and understood that their jobs were important. Another problem arose, however, when Mr. and Mrs. Romero realized that Holly was extremely bored during the long hours when they were away, so they signed her up for private piano lessons. She turned out to have a bit of a musical gift and picked up the instrument fairly quickly. She enjoyed the sweet melodies of the notes and used it as a way to express her feelings without speaking. Satisfied by her new hobby but still a little unoccupied, at age 13 Holly discovered through school classes that she also had a fondness for art, mainly sketches. After learning a few tips from her teacher, she started using more of her free time to sketch on her notepad. Her desk and walls were covered with drawings of everything from birds to homeless people. However, Holly's main hobby came one night at age 15 after she got into a fight with her mother about her lack of friends. In tears, Holly ran out of the house and into the nearby woods. When her legs felt like they couldn't move anymore, she sat down under a tree to let her feelings out. After she finally ran out of tears, Holly sat in the shade for a while in silence. It was then she noticed how beautiful everything around her was. The trees, the landscape, the distant cries of animals... it was all very soothing and spiritual for Holly. She felt like she had a place alone where she could just sit and collect her thoughts. Holly came out of the forest renewed and with a warm feeling she hadn't had in a long time. The trips to the woods became more and more frequent, as Holly began pursuing more interests with the help of the peace and quiet. She began expressing her feelings through writing short stories and poems. She became more engrossed with books, mostly fantasy novels. It also allowed her artistic capabilities to flourish, notepads being filled with various wilderness scenes. Her knowledge of the woods grew as she read more about plants and animals, even considering a career as a naturalist. At school, Holly is mostly known as the really shy girl who not many people think to approach or even acknowledge her. However, when you get passed her shyness, Holly is a sweet, gentle girl who's nice to have around, though her head is up in the clouds. She only really has a few acquaintances that she'll talk to if they approach her. In some ways, she'd like more friends, but is constantly afraid that they'll hurt her in some way if she gets too close. Teachers, whom Holly is more comfortable talking to, are usually fond of her. She maintains a B average in almost every subject, only occasionally varying. She might do a little better, but she is usually found sitting in the back of the room, doodling away in her notebook or staring out into space. Advantages: Holly knows a great deal about the wild, and her vast knowledge of plants and animals may come in handy when identifying what plants can be eaten or what animals to stay away from. She also has very few if any people who hate her due to her nice attitude and lack of doing much with others that might make them angry. Disadvantages: Holly is very small and thin, meaning most of her classmates could beat her in a fight. Also, she is extremely shy, and would probably have a hard time obtaining allies. Designated Number: Female Student #10 ---- Designated Weapon: FN Model 1903 Conclusion: This young lady's knowledge with the wild is gonna come in REAL handy in our playground here. That'll help her survive for a long time. Oh and that weapon draw helps too. If she figures out how to use it and has the guts to use it, then Holly here could definitely be one to watch! YEEHAW! The above biography is as written by Flare. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Pepper Clarke, Marco "Martin" Ricco, Roy Benson Killed By: Leo Raclaw Collected Weapons: FN Model 1903 (designated) Allies: '''Marco "Martin" Ricco, Roy Benson, Leo Raclaw '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Holly, in chronological order *Rebirth *Water Under the Bridge *The Great Elsewhere *Devil Nights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Holly Romero. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters